


Rain

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: you can make requests bellow or message me.





	

You arrive at the camp out of breath and soaking wet, your hair sticking so close to your face you know for a fact that is going to take hours on the end to get it dry. Almost immediately you noticed the sleepy eyed prince walking into the camp and collasping on the bedroll at your feet “Out like a light” Gladio comments looking over at you and grabbing one of the towels from the bag and beginning to dry his hair, Ignis is sitting in the corner looking over at his recipe book with that deep concentration you’ve from him so many times before and wonder if he notices that the prince is laying on the ground soaked head to toe and asleep, You let out groan of annoyance at the recklessness of the boys and move over to the sleeping prince poking him a couple times in the shoulder. “Noct, hey Noct. you’re going to catch a cold if you’re sleeping like that, at least wale up and get change.” you said loud enough thinking he is able to hear you but he rolls over and begins snoring once again.

You frown and grab one of the other towels and sit down on the bedroll embarrassingly looking over at the sleeping prince, it was true he had been protecting you most of the day and he need his sleep but weren’t about let him a catch. Very carefully you grab the towel and gently begin drying the prince’s hair ignoring the snickering of the companions and Prompt grins grabbing his camera and snapping a picture of the two of you, you feel something move and notice that Nioct has sleeplly woken up but not enough that he notices what you’re doing and moves, just so his head is resting on your lap. “Uh…” you manage to mutter out but smile as you continue drying the prince’s hair knowing he probably won’t remember this in the morning.


End file.
